shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haku/Personality and Relationships
Personality Haku has a completely different personality from his brothers; he seems to be the leader or the big brother. So as such he isn’t scared to give orders and he is very demanding of them. He is a fighter and as such he loves to going into battle with no reserves and doesn’t care who he goes up against. But as a fighter he doesn’t have any honor, he is very destructive in fight. He loves to destroy things, finding it to be more of a challenge to see how much he can destroy. Haku seems to have an obsession with the Goddess Hecate, he believes that he and his “brothers” are children of hers. So as such he wishes to please his mother to the point of sacrificing something up to her, he rants about how Hecate shall get someone if they defeated him. He seems to use her name so much that he often has been called a mama’s boy by Piper. But Haku just seems to return the favor back. Haku seems to have only one fear in this world and it is both of Zwei and Piper, thus why he serves them the best of his abilities. He doesn’t even really wish to let his captain see him in pain or anything, so this does make Haku a tragic man as well. He wishes to please all but either he must please his mother Hecate or his crew members. But other than that he is like the rest of the members, he is arrogant and filled with pride and he hates the pretty boys. Relationships Family Among his family he seems to be very loyal to his mother or at least what he believes to be his mother. Hecate, he has claimed that he is the child of Hecate because of the devil fruit that held a power similar to hers. So as such Haku is extremely loyal to his family, but he is the big brother so he is in charge. Baku and Taku Among his brothers since they are really two other whole entities that he had created, he has full command over them. So he is the big brother among the two, he uses his brothers as weapons and they fight alongside of him. But often he does yell at them to do stuff because they do share just one brain so as such. Haku needs to often give orders to Taku and Baku to do something, often trying to capture someone. But other than this Haku seems to get along greatly with his brothers and can become a triple threat to the world. Zwei Crew Among the crew Haku seems to have a high among the lower fighter and often does lead them in battle. But most of its members just respect him because of his abilities and size, but they do fear him as well. Because of his strength and raw force, his destructive nature often does endanger his own allies and this does reflect in battle. Whenever he steps up to battle, all of the members seem to run away from him and watch from a safe distant away. But most of the crew members boast that Boss Haku is stepping up. Zwei Köpfe Haku has a fear of Zwei this is why that he must do as ordered because he doesn’t wish to anger him. But Zwei speaks very highly of Hakus abilities and this is why he had made Haku his personal bodyguard. So listening to his captain’s orders in order to not get him angry or disappointed of him. Warts Haku and Warts seem to get along they do have a rivalry going on because, they both are extremely strong and Warts is trying to be cool. So they often have little challenges for each to see who could do this best or cause the most damage or such. Sechs Arme Haku and Sechs relationship is little known, it was shown that Sechs seems to use Haku and his brothers a lot in his plans. During the buster cell call, Sechs had told Haku to go to the front and take care of the marines while he and piper prepared for a surprise attack. Piper It would seem that Piper was made the maru brothers big sister, so basically Zwei had put Piper incharge of Haku and his brothers. But Piper usually being rude and crabby, Haku has no choice to listen to her or he would feel Zweis own wrath. So they aren’t on the best of terms as of now. Enemies Sakazuki Haku and his brothers had faced off on a 3 against 1 battle with Sakazuki, it was a surprise to Sakazuki to find out that Haku was able to use his heka heka no mi. To create two other being from his body, so haku had the upper hand in their first encounter. Sakazuki was defeated and shocked at this, to have been given a defeat by the hands of Haku and his brother. So as of now they hate each other and as such, they wish to settle the conflict once and for all. Because Sakazuki hates to see such scum like Haku and his brothers, running around destroying whatever they please and rampage on the world. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages